Such types of devices serve for the retention and protection of the camera unit so that it is protected from environmental influences outside the motor vehicle. Numerous embodiment variants exist in which the camera unit is arranged in the device, e.g. even swiveling, and the cover can change additionally or by the camera unit from its closed position to its open position.
In the following we will not distinguish between the objective and the lens of a camera unit. Rather, the two concepts should be understood as synonymous even if clear technical differences exist.
As an example, document DE 699 18 032 T2 is known from the prior art, in which a closing mechanism is able to close the lens of the camera unit by a turning and swiveling motion. For this purpose the lens cover is connected on the left and right with a turn plate that has an eccentric shaft. Consequently, the lens cover is driven to the left and right side by the corresponding closing mechanism. This closing mechanism has a complex construction for which there must be appropriate space.
From another document, DE 60 2004 003 255 T2, a rear-view device for a motor vehicle is known, wherein the lens of the camera is likewise closed by a lens cover. This is pulled over the lens of the objective in the form of an arch. The lens cover is operated for this purpose by only a jointed arm. This device has the disadvantage, however, that the objective or the lens of the objective can be easily scratched by the inside of the lens cover if dirt gets between these two parts. This operating mechanism also has a complex construction.